Not Moving!
by peaches-the-lemon
Summary: Chihiro's parents are moving but she's not going, she's run away but she's in deep trouble with Yubaba. What happens when Haku is spying on her *7 years after spirted away* Rated T. might only be a few chapters.
1. rUN AWAY

**DON'T BURN ME **

_-*_7 YEARS AFTER THE SPIRIT WORLD-*__

"Chihiro! Come here please!" Chihiro's Parents called her

"Coming!" She replied

Finishing her drawing of a dragon and scribbling _'Khohaku the river spirit'_ underneath the drawing before jumping off her bed and down the stairs.

-

-

-

-

She entered the living room where her mom and dad sat on the couch,

"What was it you wanted to talk about mom, dad?" She asked

"Well honey..." Her mom started

"I've got a job..." Her dad trailed off

"In america." Her mom finshed "We'll be moving in a few days so you have time to say good-bye to your friends."

Chihiro stood up "I'm not going!" She screamed "You can't make me!"

"Chihiro stop acting like a child!" Her mother scolded

"Make me!" She hissed running up to her room

-

-

-

-

Trashing her room Chihiro was shoving clothes, scetch pads/ note pads and pencils in a back pack.

Once she had finished she slipped on her coat and slung her backpack over her back,

she snook down stairs and out of the door silent tears ran down her face as she ran hoping never to return.

-

-

-

-

While this was happening the lonely witch Yubaba was plotting against Chihiro,

"You called Yubaba?" Haku asked

"Ahh yes, a little bird called and told me the poor little Chihiro has Runaway from her home," Yubaba replied icely she saw Haku flinch at the mention of her name

and smiled wickidly "See to it that she is disposed of we don't want her telling the world of us do we," Haku's eyes grew wide "Not that she would of course but we should never take chances,"

Haku bowed leaving the room swiftly.

He hoped he wouldn't fine Chihiro he wished she had returned back home but that wish didn't come true.

-

-

-

-

The sun was coming up when Chihiro woke up under a tre next to a flowing river she knew that she would have to wait till next night fall to go through the tunnel but even then she had no

idea it would work but he had to try didn't she.

She was in deep thought when the bushes rustled behind her...

* * *

**Reveiw or the evil witch Yubaba will come and turn her into a pig.**

**JOKE! **

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW NICELY THE MAKE ME SMILE =D**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**


	2. Finally a Update! DO NOT BURN ME!

**KK: So..your finally gunna update...?**

**Me: STHU! But ya I am**

**KK: ELMO'S GUNNA KILL ME!**

**Me: WTH! 0.O**

**KK: Ahh! AHHH! HELP ME!**

**Me: X.x *slowly walks out***

**Me and my friendS Chat on msn when i was talking about this story**

**Spooky**

**On with ze story!**

Chihiro Twirled to see A boy, about her age and eyes like emeralds... Haku?,

She took a step back her eyes glazed over like she was looking right through Haku he frowned,

Did she not remember him?

Did she no realise it was him?

These questions ran through his head.

*******

Chihiro saw there chanse and took it,

She turned around and ran fast as she could in the oposite direction she knew Haku would make her go home

before she knew anything she was tackled to the ground.

******

Haku was pulled out of his thoughts and saw Chihiro running away,

He quickly caught up with her and when he was close enough he tackled her to the ground.

He Quickly got off of her pulling her off the ground and slamming her back into a tree a little harder than he wanted to,

"Um... OUCH!" She shouted,

"Sorry," he muttered she laughed "What?"

"Your here to tell me to go back home," She said plainly "But Yubaba sent you to ... err... Dispose of me,"

"How'd you know?" He asked shocked

"She's so predictble!" She wined then looked seriously at him "You not gunna 'Dispose' of me are you?"

"No!" He shouted

"Good," She whispered "Cus' I'm not going home!" she slipped out of Haku's grasp and ran

"WAIT!"

*******

**KK: **WHAT WAS THAT!

**Me:** A chapter... WAIT! I THOUGHT ELMO KILLED YOU!

**KK:** Nah. I paid him $20 to kill YOU instead.

**Me:** Oh shizzlez!

Save me from mad Elmo and Reveiw!


	3. I'm back with a new chappy!

_"No!" He shouted_

_"Good," She whispered "Cus' I'm not going home!" she slipped out of Haku's grasp and ran_

* * *

Chihiro carried on running regardless of what Haku thought of her until... **CRASH!**

"I HATE TREES!" Chihiro screamed getting up from the muddy floor grabbing her rucksack and my pencils which were now scattered on the wet forest floor,

"Remeber this place Chihiro?" Asked a voice that sounded familiar to chihiro but NOT Haku's "We used to come her every day when we wer small,"

"Kimmy?" Chihiro asked as a familiar face imerged from behind the tree

"Well nah!" She said sarcasticly "Like my dramatic entrance then? Awsome huh?" She smiled "Anyway going off track here," Kimmy said "I'm here to run away with you... Wait... That sounded like I love you... UGH!"

Chihiro raised an eyebrow suspiciously 'What if its a trick?' She asked herself scratching her head...

"IT'S NOT A TRICK!" Kimmy sighed frustrated "Look," She said getting out her phone and smashing it against a tree "POOF!"

Chihiro chuckled

"C'mon!" She whispered excitedly to Kimmy

"Hold on..." Kimmy said grabbing a lollipop from her bag (Which has now magiclly apeared out of no where) and handing it to Chihiro "You know you love me!"

"Yes, Yes I do." Chihiro said un wrappin the lollipop and sticking it in her mouth

"Shouldn't we get going then?" Asked Kimmy

"Yes my Enland friend we should,"

**(Your probably think WTF?!? I WAITED THIS LONG FOR THIS SH** ((TRASH TALKIN 13 YEAR OLD SAY WHAT?)) WELL... YOU KINDA HAVE AND SORRY)**

A FEW MINS LATER

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chihiro pov

I watched Kimmy walk silently next to me...

Kimmy is from England she was adopted and she's about 2 years older than me but she acts younger...

"Put a banana in your ear! Put a banana in you fav-our-ite ear!" Kimmy sang and with that Kimmy started off into her sing-a-long Setion

A few seconds later

"The bad in the world is hard to hear when in your ear a banana cheers so go and put a ban~." kimmy sang "Who the heck are you?!"

I looked up at a face I thought I left behind me...

* * *

ME: Sorry for the LONG LONG wait...

Random person: WHAT WAS ALL THAT WAIT FOR ?!?!?!

ME: I'VE BEEN SERIOUSLY ILL AND STUCK IN THE HOSPITAL!!!

^^" I promise never to make you wait that long again~!~!~!~!


	4. Story of Kim! Happy easter!

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Kimmy's pov...**

**209 YEARS BEFORE**

I sat Infront of my mom, Yubaba, How I hate Being me.

The pityful story of a half spirited and daughter the one of the most ritchest Spirits in the whole world,

"You have shamed me for the last time!" She screamed

"What you gunna do, Mother," I sneared "Send me to your pityful cells?"

"No you going out! You can find yourself a new home!"

"Fine!" I shouted

**20 Years after **

"Hey DAD!!!!" I screamed "Dad?!?!" I strolled down the castle corridors, Yes a CASTLE! "Danmmit Daddy!" I screamed

~POOF~

"What is it hun?" He asked

"Y'know Yubaba?" I asked

"Yes I do..." He trailed off

"You know that night many years ago when you and her..."

"YES, YES I DO!" He said with a face like this: .

"Do you regret it?" I asked sitting down on thin air (Awsome huh?)

"No sweetie! It led to you! Of course I don't!" He said

"Oh okay you can go!" I said happyily

"Okay and I love you!" he said smiling

Who knew that a halfbred human spirit could be the most powerful ever in exsistance...

I look out the window it was bright, sunny and...

5 MINUTES BEFORE NOON!

I rushed to my chambers where a sinister figure stood, Not Yubaba, Not kamajii, she was tall and thin her brown hair just notices able.

I suddenly felt sick and a piercing pain shot through me, Darkness surrounded me...

**An hour later**

The Human world I knew from the smell I wasn't home it was a distgusting sickly sweet smell.

**PRESENTDAY**

I remeber her my kidnapper,

Life distroyer,

She had tacken me away from my home!

The sudden feeling to kill her shot through me as a launched my self at her pinning her to the cold muddy floor.

"You took me away from my home!" I screached she seamed to reconise me

"I'm sorry," She mumbbled "I didn't have a chose I was so young!"

"You had to do what my pityful mother told you!" I screached

"She only told me to get rid of a half brid slave I didn't know! Please spare me!" she begged

I got up off of her pullin her up with me,

"What is your name?" I asked poilightly

"Lin." She said bowing "And you are Kimmy?"

"Yes, and you have obviously met Chihiro," I smiled

"CHIHIRO!" She shouted scooping her up in a hug "Where the heck have you been!"

"Here," she said getting out of lins death grip " And do you mind telling me what jsut happend..."

_**OKAY I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER AS AN EASTER GIFT AND I HAD 2 HOURS TO PLOT, WRITE AND PUBLISH IT! **_

_**NO BAD COMMENTS PLEASE!**_

_**BTW!**_

_**LIN IS TOUGH... JUST NOT WHEN SHE IS FIGHTING WITH KIMMY 3 **_

_**LOVE CHU ALL (EVEN MY HATERS)! **_

_**AND PS!**_

_**DRAGONS TOGETHER HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD UNTIL I GET A FEW MORE CHAPPIES OF THIS DONE! **_


	5. Chapter 5

If you wanna adopt these PM me 3


End file.
